


So Pretty (Fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 04:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18045737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Anti thinks Elaine is pretty





	So Pretty (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t draw the background (I wish I could draw that good).

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipPVQ3mUzuL0okpIF7DiTBdDKdyUAqrp4MDaB2HAYNZxszqEhc1MOVdBYSuBpjVwcw?key=aVRCZm1iZ2RFUThUYzI0LWNkN1NuV1V1aGJYOVJR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
